The Storm
by ChangingTheCircumstances
Summary: A storm rages on outside, stirring up unwelcomed memories for Will. Instead of forcing him to face it alone, Hannibal ends up comforting him.


**AN: Just a little one-shot because I'm in love with this show and shipping. First story for Hannibal so reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Hannibal and Will were having one of their sessions again when the storm outside that the news channels had been talking about finally arrived. At first, it just came in huge amounts of rain slapping against the window, something both of them ignored.

Hannibal probably should've suggested that Will leave earlier but then it started hailing a bit. It appeared that Will Graham would have to stay a bit longer than expected.

The wind picked up speed but still, neither of them seemed bothered by this, until a clap of thunder happened and a flash of lightning shot across the window.

Will was in the middle of arguing something when he suddenly jumped upon feeling Hannibal's hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Will?"

"Of course I'm alright," he replied, his voice shaky as he avoided eye contact. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You're entire form is shaking and you're eyes are wide," Hannibal replied simply. "It is obvious that you are afraid."

"If you already knew I wasn't alright, why did you ask me?" muttered Will as he moved away and sat down on the blue couch.

"I was curious if you'd answer truthfully. Is it the storm that has you frightened?"

"No . . . yes . . . maybe," Will replied and he rubbed his eyes. When he opened them back up again, Hannibal was sitting next to them.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"No I would—" But another clap of thunder and flash of lightning interrupted him. Will jumped, his eyes widening all the more, looking very much like a frightened puppy. He curled in on himself.

It was clear to Hannibal that some horrid memory must be tormenting him, brought on by the storm. He was extremely curious as to what this memory could be for Will but instead, said, "We don't have to talk about it then."

Will nodded, his nails digging into his own palms. He didn't say anything and Hannibal didn't try to push anything out of him.

The storm outside slowly started to die down as the hail stopped and the rain became just a light patter. The wind wasn't as harsh as it was before and it appeared that it would be alright for anyone to venture outside again when another deafening sound of thunder happened.

Immediately, Will jumped and clung onto the closest thing near him. Which just so happened to be Hannibal.

After the echo of the thunder had disappeared and the lightning had once again come and gone, he realized what he had done. Shocked and utterly embarrassed by this, Will tried to move away but was surprised when instead he was pulled back.

"You clearly do not want to talk about this memory. However, you did ease up when holding something so it only seems logical that you should stay in this position until the storm fully passes," said Hannibal.

Will felt like arguing but he didn't because Hannibal was right. He had eased up, being by his side. He'd thought it might be a bit awkward or even uncomfortable but his thin form fit perfectly with Hannibal's broader one.

When the storm finally left, Will still didn't move. He should've. It was gone and he was alright. The storm was gone and with it the memory. However, he instead just asked, "Do you do this for all your patients?"

"No."

Will tried to think about what was behind that simple word. If Hannibal didn't do this for others then why would he help Will out like this? It confused him and he didn't like being confused. Almost as much as he didn't like being psychoanalyzed.

Finally, an idea came to his head but it was absolutely absurd. Besides, Will was the emotionally compromised man with an out of control imagination. No one could fall for him, especially Hannibal.

Just looking at them was like looking at day and night. Hannibal always had his hair perfectly in place and almost always wore three piece suits that were most likely worth more than what Will made. He was also always calm and never seemed to freak out, no matter what the situation.

Will's hair was always sticking out in different places and it wasn't uncommon for his glasses to be crooked on his nose in contrast. There wasn't anything special about himself and the one thing that really made him different left him with nightmares.

And then he realized just how he was situated with Hannibal. He was curled up beside him, his legs tucked in, and, almost as if he was keeping him there, Hannibal's hand was placed on his waist. Will was pretty sure this wasn't your average psychiatrist session.

He bit his lip, wondering if he should point it out or maybe even move. Will didn't know what to do, only what most people would probably do in this situation. However, Will wasn't sure if he should. The idea made him uncertain and scared, especially if he ended up having the wrong idea.

Finally, Will did try to do something at least. He moved a bit closer, sitting up a bit more. Hannibal didn't push him away. A bit more courage swelled up inside him but he still didn't look Hannibal in the eyes. If he did, he would've lost his nerve.

Will then turned and kissed him.

After only a few seconds, Will pulled back, his eyes wide. "You expected me to do that!" he yelled out.

"Yes," Hannibal said simply, a smile coming upon his face. It made Will's insides turn to mush and made him feel like he was caught in a spider's web.

Will was still shocked by this, feeling like he had almost been manipulated in to kissing him. However, he pushed that thought to the back of his mind to think about later and moved in for another kiss. He hadn't kissed anyone in a very long time and he realized that he needed this. Will needed something simple. Something he didn't have to think about.

As Hannibal smiled against Will's lips, he decided that this storm was over. The one that had just passed was gone. However, a different storm would come but not for some time. Hannibal knew he'd be caught by Will, he'd known the moment he'd seen the man.

Whether he'd be shoved behind bars or shot, he wasn't sure yet. Hannibal was only sure that it would be Will who'd finally figure it out. Honestly though, Hannibal wouldn't have it any other way.

Until then, he'd get as much out of this as he could and pulled Will all the closer.


End file.
